Scorpion Squad
Scorpion Squad was an Alpha Clan squad based in Ralpur. Notable Members * Isla Winter * Isaiah Gafgen (Former Squad Leader) * Elias Bok (Squad Leader) * Sammantha Kreitz * Nagita Hesik * Castor Bryant * Zeyn Liao History Scorpion Squad was formed for the sole purpose of maintaining relations with the Gaiden Corporation's base of operations in Ralpur. The unit was also responsible for quietly keeping an eye on the corporation. The squad would eventually venture out into the Barren-Lands for a variety of reasons. It was unique in that it was not part of a larger company, rather a stand alone squad with a hauptmann to help oversee operations and deal with Gaiden diplomatically. It's first squad leader was Isaiah Gafgen, while its first hauptmann was Isla Winter. Winter was always suspicious of the Gaiden Corporation and passed on those feelings to Gafgen. Over time, the unit would be forced to check the corporation on multiple occasions, building distrust between the two entities. Winter would soon be promoted to Warlord. She was given the opportunity to chose her successor, and she unsurprisingly picked Gafgen. Winter returned to Founder's Mesa, and Gafgen took over as hauptmann. Elias Bok, a member of the squad, was promoted to Sergeant and took over as squad leader. The squad was already short one member, and this left them two members short. Time would pass without much incident. Gafgen continued keeping a close eye on the Gaiden Corporation, particularly on its shady chairman, Defarge. Some years later, Field Marshall McQuade decided to replenish the squad with two new colts: Bryant and Liao. The two recently survived the Battle of Jackal Creek, and McQuade saw it fit that they be transferred to Scorpion Squad. Soon after, they lost Colt Kreitz to a disgruntled citizen of the Barren-Lands. Gafgen and Bok's suspicion of Defarge and the corporation reached a peak sometime later. This eventually led to them participating in the Battle of Washboard Ridge. Bryant disappeared at the battle's end. Following the battle, Field Marshall McQuade decided to cut ties with the Gaiden Corporation and shipped the squad back to Founder's Mesa to be replenished for the looming invasion of Roommenor. Gafgen was assigned command of Vector Company in 12th Battalion, while Scorpion Squad was replenished and joined the company. Vector Company, 12th Battalion Invasion of Roommenor At the outset of the invasion 12th Battalion was among those in the first wave that began the assault on Adelaide. Scorpion Squad was key in the eventual occupation of Adelaide. Due to the efforts of Scorpion Squad and the rest of Vector Company, Vector Company led the charge in taking the palace. As the invasion goes on, multiple battalions begin to push inland. 12th Battalion is among those that stay behind, ensuring their occupation of Adelaide stays intact. When the second wave of the invasion is eventually deployed, 12th Battalion continued to remain in the city and maintain martial law. When Jeremy Bloomer and Elaine Galad are married, 12th Battalion is tasked with providing extra security for the occasion. Warlord Cao assigns the responsibility to Vector Company, supervising the hauptmann as he did so. Scorpion Squad was tasked with guarding the main entrance. The wedding went off without a hitch. Eastern Reach With an increasing number of White Horse and Zealot attacks back on the Northern Continent, 12th Battalion returns to the continent to reinforce Alpha garrisons and their corporate allies. Tasked with protecting a corporate pipeline, they move up the east coast while engaging in small skirmishes with White Horse. Fall of Macau They eventually received a distress call from the city of Macau stating that they believed a Zealot attack was imminent. The corporations in the city had already pulled their ships and resources, leaving the citizens with little way to escape. Warlord Cao, leader of 12th Battalion, was given orders to pull back. Cao, whose family lived in Macau, was torn on what to do. Knowing that his judgement has been skewed, he brings together the hauptmanns and sergeants of his battalion (including Bok of Scorpion Squad) in a brief conference to discuss the issue. Cao stated he wanted to defy the order and help the people of Macau, many of which were Alpha citizens. Cao also gives permission for anyone to leave their post if they feel it was their duty to follow the retreat order. The vast majority in the conference supported the decision to defy the order and help the citizens of Macau. The few that disagreed (including Bok) refused to leave their posts, choosing to fight alongside their battalion. They moved swiftly. Working with Macau’s militia they managed to evacuate almost the entire population before the Zealots struck. Though the city fell, the 12th Battalion shepherded the refugees southward, the Zealots hounding them the whole way. Exhausted and with the enemy closing in, the Dragoons desperately made contact with White Horse and convinced them to ferry the civilians away. Honorably, White Horse also offered to evacuate the survivors of the 12th Battalion as well but the dragoons all refuse. Scorpion Squad, along with the rest of 12th Battalion, falls soon after. Category:Alpha Clan Category:Barren-Lands Category:Gaiden